characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superheroine appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Background For thousands of years has existed a race of warrior women called the Amazons on a remote island called Themyscira. This race was created when the Greek gods rescued the souls of every woman who had been slain by a man, however one soul was left behind. This soul would become the essence of Queen Hippolyta's daughter, Diana, who was forged from clay and given beauty, wisdom, love, courage, strength, and the power of flight as gifts from the gods. When Diana was a young woman, the gods decreed that the Amazons must venture out into man's world, and to do so they organized a tournament to see who would be worthy of such a task, though Diana was forbidden to enter due to her royal position. Diana disobeyed her mother and participated in the tournament in disguise, only revealing herself after claiming victory and becoming worthy to discover man's world. Upon arriving, she learned to fit in with regular humans, while also serving as the iconic superheroine of the Justice League: Wonder Woman. Powers & Abilities *'Flight:' Granted by Hermes. And yet she still uses a jet. An invisible jet none the less. *'Superhuman Physique:' With strength and durability granted by Demeter, goddess of the Earth, and speed granted by Hermes, the messenger god. Wonder Woman's physique is far beyond Olympic athlete levels. It is said Wonder Woman is stronger than Hercules, and her strength appears to dwarf that of Superman. *'Near Invulnerability' *'Master Combatant:' Diana is an expert in numerous forms of combat. *'Weapons Expert:' Diana is skilled in using various types of weaponry, including swords, boomerangs, whips, and spears. *'Empathy:' Granted to her by Athena, goddess of wisdom. Diana possesses the ability to sense the emotions and thoughts of others. *'Animal Empathy:' Granted to her by Artemis, goddess of the hunt. With this, Diana can communicate with all forms of animal... Including dinosaurs. *'Telepathy: '''Wonder Woman can communicate telepathically and can telepathically sense things, such as divine beings, divinely-charged beings and heat. She can telepathically control robots and endured a mental attack for 117 days relative time. *'Healing Factor:' Granted to her by Demeter. Wonder Woman is able to heal up from mild to moderate injuries in a matter of seconds. She is also immune to poisons, toxins, and disease. *'Suspended Aging''' *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Possessing the wisdom of Athena, Wonder Woman is much smarter than most humans, and is a tactical expert in war and battle. She has learned ten different languages, and is among the wisest members of the Justice League, including Batman and Martian Manhunter. *'Enhanced Senses: '''Wonder Woman has been blessed with enhanced hearing, and can hear from people a pretty fair distance away from herself and has defeated her Amazonian sisters at lasso-ing while blindfolded by using this skill. She also possesses the Hunter’s Eye, which was given to her by Artemis, which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see far greater distances than any normal person, and she can see things as small as plankton with the naked eye. Her mystical sight also allows her to see in the dark and through illusions, and all her other senses of touch, smell and taste are enhanced to superhuman levels too. Equipment *'Lasso of Truth:' Wonder Woman's most iconic weapon. Most who are caught in this golden rope are forced to answer truthfully when asked any question, being unable to lie. It cannot be broken, snapped, or cut. It has an infinite length and can hold onto one's soul, making it impossible to escape. *'Golden Tiara:' Wonder Woman's tiara also doubles as an effective weapon, as she is able to throw it like a boomerang for long-ranged attacks. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Metal bracelets forged by Hephaestus. These bracelets deflect gunshots, which she is very capable of doing thanks to her reflexes. They can also deflect energy-based projectiles such as lasers. *'Amazonian Shield: It is virtually indestructible and can be used to block attacks from extremely tough foes such as Superman. It can also easily be used as an offensive weapon, knocking out foes with a shield bash. *'''Hephaestus Sword: Wonder Woman can summon a sword made for her by the smith god, Hephaestus. This sword can split an atom, causing a nuclear explosion. *'Invisible Jets: '''It serves as a good mode of undetected transportation, and like your usual jet, it can fire missiles. Alternate Forms True Divine Nature Due to the amount of divinity infused into her to bring her life, Diana is technically a goddess, and if Wonder Woman removes her bracelets, she will release her true divine nature. In this state, Wonder Woman has vastly increased stats. She is one of the strongest beings to ever walk the Earth, including the Age of Myth, able to outperform Hercules and was able to physically beat Firstborn, a monstrous being able to destroy the Underworld, an infinite plane of reality. As the God of War after slaying Ares, Diana has control of Ares’ abilities, which she primarily uses for summoning purposes. She can summon lightning, an energy spear, or energy-projectiles capable of one-shotting Metallo. She can also summon up the spirit of every soldier who has ever lived to fight alongside her. Feats Strength * Strength is said to be vastly superior to that of Hercules. Batman once stated Superman is the only being on earth that can restrain Wonder Woman. *Can casually fly while lifting giant planes over her head. *Has fought against Supergirl and beaten her. *As a little girl, could lift a Greek temple of sorts with one arm with ease. *Can destroy asteroids with her punches, even as a toddler *Holds back a force strong enough to have the entire world to shake. *Can punch someone all the way to Pluto with just 10% of her strength. *Can destroy Green Lantern's contstructs with little effort. *Punched out a Sun-Drenched Kryptonian Batman to the moon from low orbit earth. *Pulled Martian Manhunter out of a black hole with her lasso. *Breaks the Chronus Scepter, which held a godwave strong enough to potentially destroy an entire universe. *Said she has not yet found a limit to her strength. *Early in her New 52 Career, hurt Apollo, literally the Sun, with her physical strikes *Closed a phantom zone portal with her bare hands. *Strong enough to knock back Ares, who can become same size as the giants of the Promethean Galaxy, whose hands are the size of the solar system. *Overpowered and incapacitated Power Girl effortlessly. *Consistently proved superiority over Kryptonians. *Helped moved the Earth Speed *Can react to automatic gunfire. *Mercury was impressed by her speed. *Reacted after getting blitzed by Dark Flash. *Can change clothes so fast nobody even sees it. *Is labelled as having the best agility out of the Justice League. *Can dodge Dr. Light's laser beams. *Deflected trillions of particles of the Shattered God, which can travel the entire universe in a short amount of time. *Managed to enter the speedforce under her own power. *Managed to tag Dark Flash, who was trying to blitz her. *Able to fend off attacks from Black Canary, Batman, Plastic Man, Martian Manhunter and even the Flash, all while blindfolded. *Wonder Woman towed a moon into another dimension at MFTL speeds *Won a race against the other Amazons running on her hands over a bunch of bottles without knocking over a single one *Lightspeed as a teenager *Described as being faster than thought and dream *As fast as Amazo, and thus faster than Superman *Speedblitzed Zod and Faora, two military kryptonians *Fought and tagged the Cheetah, who is described as being nearly as fast as The Flash *Beat the god Hermes in a race *Somehow turned a sword into literal flame and back by moving it very fast Durability *Her bracelets are capable of deflecting Darkseid's omega beams. *Survived a blast from the Void Hound, which destroyed ten star systems in a test run. *Survived Ares' most powerful attacks, all while the latter was boosted by the sun *Has taken hits from Doomsday. *Punched a nuke and was unfased by the explosion. *Can withstand black holes. *Tanked three infinity mass punches from Zoom, which is equivalent of a dwarf star. *Can take blasts from a Quantam being. *Survived hits from omnipotents, moderate injury. *Even after being sunlight-boosted by Ares, early!Superman and Wonder Woman would take too long to kill for Zod and Faora *Wonder Woman in her first year of superheroing took a blast that was causing seismographs to go off the charts all around the world. *Took 3 Infinite Mass Punches without going down *Survived an onslaught from Ares trying to kill her in Ares’ own dimension *Took beatings from Darkseid *Isn’t slowed down by a bloodlusted Supergirl Skill *Broke into Fortress of Solitude *Can hold her own against gods such as Hermes and Ares. *Fought and even scared off an entire mob of people while powerless. *Decapitated a god with her tiara. *Batman referred to her as the best melee fighter in the world. *Able to easily intercept and counter surprise attacks. *One of the four strongest heroes of Earth, along with Superman, Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel *Battled against Superman being magically transmuted into Doomsday *Without her powers, Wonder Woman fought demons with Beowulf *Back when she lost her powers, she became a space pirate and liberated whole galaxies *As a young girl, Wonder Woman had a duel to the death with Ares for hours without losing *Sword-dueled Neptune with a giant swordfish *Fought most of the Justice League while blindfolded *Killed Ares… twice *Became the new God of War, the very abstract concept of war *With the favor of All Olympus, Wonder Woman defeated the multiversal reality-warper Nemesis in her own realm, who had threatened the Olympians entire domain *Became the Goddess of Truth for a while *Defeated Ares, Zoom, Mongol, & Supergirl Mentality * Invented a healing-ray * Determined the weight of the world with just a pea * Out-manipulated The Joker Weaknesses *'Piercing Weapons:' Diana is very durable when it comes to blunt force. However, she can still be subdued by piercing weapons, such as arrows or bullets. *'Divine Loss: Wonder Woman’s powers are derived from the favor of the gods and her own divine nature, and so she is always limiting herself from going full-out and releasing her god powers in order to retain her humanity. Should the gods abandon her, her divine powers will be lost as well. *'Lack or Long-Ranged Attacks: '''Wonder Woman also practices the Amazonian code of fairness, and so she lacks significant long-ranged attacks *'Impulsiveness: She is also rather impulsive, prone to listening to what she feels rather than thinking things through. Fun Facts * Wonder Woman has dated both Superman and Batman. * Wonder Woman ran for president twice. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Princesses Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Mascots Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Seductress